


Выбери меня!

by LadyBacchante



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Тор и Локи в порядке джентльменского спора решают, кто же из них должен приударить за Валькирией, но забывают, что последнее слово всегда за женщиной.





	Выбери меня!

— Нахал.  
  
— Хлыщ.  
  
— Невежа.  
  
— Сморчок.  
  
Тор и Локи стояли рядом, плечом к плечу, напротив прозрачного плексигласа и с плохо скрываемым восхищением наблюдали, как по ту сторону Валькирия методично и не без определенной доли изящества вбивает Халка в прочную палубу звездолета.  
  
Оба почти не дышали.  
  
— Я не ниже тебя, — медленно уточнил Локи, не отводя взгляда от стекла. — Всё дело в подошве.  
  
— Здесь, — Тор встрепенулся и гордо ткнул указательным пальцем в свой бицепс, — дело тоже в подошве?  
  
Локи хотел закатить глаза, но в этот момент Валькирия издала гортанный клич, забралась Халку на спину и принялась душить, так что он решил с этим повременить и ограничился усталым вздохом.  
  
— Ладно, зайдем с другой стороны, — терпеливо произнес он. — Знаешь, она уже взрослая женщина, ты с твоим уровнем развития для нее… как младенец.  
  
— Напомни-ка, кто из нас до семи лет спал в родительской спальне? Может, поэтому у нас и нет младших братьев или сестер?  
  
Локи поморщился.  
  
— Что плохого в выстраивании долгосрочных планов? Это чистая стратегия. Я всего лишь охранял наши права на трон.  
  
— В семь лет? — скептически уточнил Тор.  
  
— В любом случае, она тебе не пара, — заключил Локи убежденно. — Вы даже выглядите нелепо вместе. Ты — громила, а она…  
  
— …злюка, — закончил Тор за него и ухмыльнулся. — И я — царь, если вдруг ты запамятовал.  
  
— Еще хуже, — не сдавался Локи, — народ станет роптать — царь и его верный воин находятся в предосудительной связи, — он скорбно покачал головой. — Боюсь, доверие к власти пошатнется.  
  
— Ой, хорош брюзжать. Скажешь, у тебя шансов больше?  
  
— Она ко мне прикоснулась. По собственной воле. Дважды.  
  
— Точно, — Тор сделал вид, что задумался. — В лоб дала. Она рассказывала.  
  
— Не напомнишь, сколько тебе разрядов тока досталось?  
  
Теперь настала очередь Тора поморщиться, но это вовсе не значило, что он был готов признать себя проигравшим в этом споре.  
  
— Да она тебя на лоскуты порвать готова, — пробурчал он, и вдруг его озарило: — И вы оба брюнеты!  
  
— А это-то какое значение имеет? — возмутился Локи.  
  
— Знаешь, как говорят в Мидгарде, братец? Противоположности притягиваются, — Тор широко осклабился. — Я — высокий и светловолосый, а она — знойная миниатюрная брюнетка. Идеально.  
  
В отличие от Тора, Локи мог похвастаться внушительным опытом в ведении споров и всегда оставлял в рукаве пару козырей, так что сейчас и глазом не моргнул.  
  
— Опальный принц, что спровоцировал Рагнарек и стёр Асгард с лица земли, и Валькирия, что поклялась всю жизнь свою Асгард защищать, — Локи повернулся к брату, наслаждаясь его обескураженным выражением лица. — Как тебе такая противоположность?  
  
За стеклом Халку отчаянно не хватало воздуха, Валькирия злобно хохотала, вот только братья, увлеченные спором, этого не заметили.  
  
— Вечно ты передергиваешь, — Тор ткнул брата в бок, но Локи с самодовольной улыбкой увернулся. — Вы вообще не похожи, даже ни на вот столечко, — он соединил вместе указательный и большой палец, оставив просвет величиной с песчинку, — и о чем вы будете говорить? Станешь рассказывать ей, как Халк тебя в бетон вогнал?  
  
— Только после тебя, — парировал Локи. — И что значит, нет ничего общего? Если забыл, я тоже кинжалами дерусь.  
  
— Ну да, конечно, будете ночами на пару полировать свои кинжалы, — Тор хохотнул. — Вот это накал, вот это чувства!  
  
Локи обернулся к нему, серьезно сдвинув брови.  
  
— Признайся, тебе и второй глаз мешать стал?  
  
Тор выдавил неопределенную гримасу, которая, очевидно, свидетельствовала о том, что угроза не воспринята всерьез, и оба снова вернулись к наблюдению за тренировкой. Валькирия как раз в этот момент забежала за спину Халка, заламывая его запястье; бедняга топтался на месте, тщетно пытаясь достать маленькую противницу другой рукой, но Валькирия оказалась такой юркой и ловкой, что сомнений в её превосходстве в этом раунде не оставалось.  
  
«Красота, сила, храбрость», — думал Тор, залюбовавшись тем, как выбившиеся из пучка волосы асгардийки красиво рассыпаются по её плечам.  
  
Локи, в общем-то, думал о том, что неплохо бы иметь под рукой того, кто может при случае проломить голову зеленому кретину. Ну, и о волосах немного. Пожалуй, совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
— Она тебя в первую же ночь пришьет, — нарушил молчание Тор. — Будешь кричать, чтоб я помог, а я уши заткну.  
  
— Может, кричать я и буду, но уж точно не твое имя, — Локи сложил руки на груди.  
  
Тор скривился и высунул язык.  
  
— Боги, какая гадость.  
  
— Знаешь, нам довелось познакомиться поближе, и я бы сказал, что ее бедра идеально подходят…  
  
Они одновременно вздрогнули, когда по стеклу забарабанили кулаком. Лицо Валькирии слегка блестело от пота, делая её кожу на вид гладкой и сверкающей, будто усеянной утренней росой. Как ни странно, первым это заметил Тор, а вот Локи, большой поклонник выстраивать долгосрочные планы, даже дерзнул взглянуть чуть ниже и раздосадован не оказался. Грудь Валькирии часто опускалась и подымалась, гипнотизируя взгляд.  
  
Она стояла, уперев руки в бока.  
  
— У меня там в каюте лежит запасник с алкоголем. Метнись-ка, Ваше Величество. В горле пересохло.  
  
Тор остолбенел, не зная, что ответить, а Локи старательно закашлялся и приложил руку ко рту, чтобы скрыть усмешку.  
  
— Да, она точно к тебе неравнодушна, — шепнул он, наклонившись к брату.  
  
— А ты, Локей, ему подсобил бы, там много, — добавила Валькирия, и улыбка Локи потухла так же внезапно, как и появилась.  
  
— Чего говоришь? — ехидно прошептал Тор.  
  
Когда оба, несколько секунд помявшись, ушли, Валькирия облегченно вздохнула и поплелась обратно, Халк сидел на одной из ступенек и, надув губы, потирал запястье.  
  
— Злюка бить Халка.  
  
— Знаю-знаю, Бугай, это было больно, прости, — она дружески потрепала его по плечу, и лицо здоровяка просветлело. Валькирия уселась рядом с ним, широко расставив ноги. — Ну что, как и договаривались?  
  
— Пусть Злюка сама решает. Халк не умеет выбирать!  
  
— Сам же видишь, оба они болваны.  
  
— Тор слюни пускать по Злюке, — без тени сомнений произнес Халк, чуть покачивая головой. — Мноооого слюней.  
  
— А тот, второй?  
  
— Мелковат, — отмахнулся Халк.  
  
— Ну, не такой уж он и мелкий, — неуверенно возразила Валькирия. — Всё дело в подошве.  
  
Халк ничего не ответил, и она в задумчивости прикусила губу. Полет до Мидгарда займет больше года, в принципе, у неё еще оставалось много времени, чтобы сделать правильный выбор. А подумать было о чем. С одной стороны, Тор рано или поздно (если доживёт, а время нынче неспокойное) станет царем нового Асгарда — выгода тут налицо, да только мозговитостью старший братец явно не отличался. Но Локи тоже был брюнетом! Это её почему-то немного смущало.  
  
И да, они оба были немножечко болваны, пусть и довольно симпатичные. В общем, к этой ситуации следовало подойти с умом, тщательно подготовившись и поразмышляв.  
  
— Мне нужно выпить, — резюмировала Валькирия. — Мне нужно очень много выпивки.  
  
Халк согласно качнул головой, вынул указательный палец из ноздри и облизал.  
  
Полет обещал быть напряженным.


End file.
